The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving a vehicle by a desired distance by controlling a throttle actuator and a braking system of the vehicle.
A variety of methods for automatically driving an automotive vehicle have been developed and proposed in order to further improve a reliability of vehicles. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-2576 discloses an electronic throttle control apparatus where a throttle actuator and an accelerator pedal are electrically connected for electronically changing the relationship between the opening degrees of the throttle and the accelerator pedal. That is, by changing the relationship between the opening degree of the throttle actuator and the depression degree of the accelerator pedal according to the driving condition of the vehicle so that a driver can easily drive the vehicle without noticing the change of the driving condition.
However, such a throttle control system is not useful in a case that the vehicle is moving in a multi-level parking building so as to get over a vehicle stopper while being precisely stopped at a predetermined position. That is, percise acceleration-work and timely braking are required by a driver during such a vehicle position adjusting operation.